


1+1=69

by SpiritOwl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOwl/pseuds/SpiritOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the KMM#34 prompt: </p><p>Arthur/Morgana, girl!Arthur</p><p>sixty-nine.</p><p>http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37762602#t37762602</p>
            </blockquote>





	1+1=69

It started from they when they were kids. Two little girls pulling each other's pigtails, and then it was two young women trying to outdo each other. Whether it was school, clothes, boys, girls. It seemed like they were always in competition.  
  
Penelope Pendragon and Morgana le Fay.  
  
Even now. Like this, they were competing. Spread out on her back, she's got Morgana's crotch in her face and hers in Gana's and they're trying to see who can make the other come first.  
  
She's not even sure how they got like this. One insult too many, another threatening death glare and they'd had their tongues down each other's throat.   
  
It didn't take long before the clothes came off.  
  
Maybe it's petty. But God, it's good.  
  
She's good. Her tongue's good. Damn.  
  
She's shoved it full inside Penny's cunt and she's rubbing her clit with her thumb in a really rather distracting way. But Penny's just as good and she doesn't plan to lose.   
  
She's got two fingers buried inside and she's sucking rather deliberately on Gana's clit like they're mirror images.  
  
It's so fucking hot, it's a wonder they've never done this before. Just shove each other down next time instead of arguing.   
  
In the end though, they're perfectly matched. Just like they always are. Just like they've always been.  
  
Complete opposites and completely the same.  
  
It's a tie with Morgana clenching around Penelope's fingers and Penelope moaning her orgasm into Morgana's wet heat.  
  
They're not satisfied with that. They never are. And maybe they never will be.  
  
That just means they're going to have to do it again. She can't say she's not looking forward to it. She always is.  
  
It's a little sick and it's a little wrong. But if nothing else, it's always fun.


End file.
